Chapstick
by prettykurama
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets pick on and starts thinking about the flavors of Mercedes's chapsticks. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :So this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. I don't own glee or its characters as much I wish I did… I don't. The only thing I own from this is Jordan and the idea. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:KURT'S P.O.V**

Walking through the hallway is a dangerous place for me to be right now. Hockey practice is over, which means the jocks are coming out of the locker rooms. I quicken my pace to get as far away from the locker rooms as possible.

"Hey, Hummel!" A voice yells from behind me. Running down the hallway I look back to see if they're following me and I crash into something….or someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" I look up to see I crashed into Jordan, one of my worst enemies. He's not as built as the other jocks, but he's taller than most of them.

"Out to my car to go home." I stammer as I take a few steps back.

"I don't think so. I believe we need to talk to you." He teases walking towards me. Azimio walks up from behind him to stand by his side. They both share a look and then look back at me smirking. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn around and find Karofsky standing there with the same smirk on his face. His big hand clasp my collar and he lifts me off the floor. I try my best not to show that I'm scared, it seems like he gets more ruthless when I do. I keep a straight face thinking to myself, I've been through this a million times, I can handle one more. I can't help but flinch when my back connects with the lockers.

"We warned you and your little friends-"

"Let go of me," I demand.

" I didn't do anything wrong. I was just leaving. I-"

"Hey, listen you little freak you don't tell us what to do. We run this school. It's us who tell you what to do. And we say shut your mouth before we shut it for you!" Azimio yells from the side.

"Yeah, you little…" I try my best to block out what they're yelling at me, but it's hard. I begin to think of other things until a fist connected with my cheek. They keep yelling the same insults over and over.

"Just, leave me alone. I didn't do anything," my voice is shakey from holding back the tears.

"You know maybe we wouldn't have to keep going though this if you weren't such a freak. Or maybe if you started acting like a dude, maybe if you started dating girls instead of guys. I'm sure at least one girl is willing to kiss you,...or not cause who would want a loser like you." Jordan remarks stepping closer.

"He really has no excuse for why he can't get a girl, I mean he always has that big black chick hanging around him. I'm sure she's willing enough. It's not like anyone wants her either, see Hummel she's perfect for you, you're both losers." Karofsky says re-slamming me against the lockers and then he lets go of my shirt. As I fall to the floor I hear them laughing and talking as they walk away. Sitting on the floor all that runs through my head are the last few things they said. I picture a world where I can walk down the streets and the hallways without being made fun of for who I am. I feel like I'm on top of the world, but my vision goes away as I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee or it's characters**

Chapter 2:Mercedes's P.O.V

I hate staying after school for extra help. The teacher always keeps us until 5:00, when it's supposed to get out at 4:30.I pull out my phone to find that I have no text messages which is weird. Kurt normally texts me asking if I want to hang out or something.

I hear the jocks laughing down the hallway. I walk around the corner to see three of them walking the other way. Great who'd they mess with this time? I see someone sitting on the ground not moving. Wait…..that hair those clothes, crap it's Kurt. Dang it why can't they leave my boy alone. Walking faster down he hallway I reach his side and see his eyes are half open half closed.

"Kurt! Kurt! Boy, come on" I say placing my hand on his shoulder. I crouch down next to him and place my other hand on his cheek. Turning his head se we are face to face his eyes open a little more and he has tear strikes down his cheeks.

"Hey, Mercedes," he says faintly making eye contact with my me.

"Come on, lets go back to my place and get you cleaned up. We can watch movies, read magazines, and watch some TV." I suggest wrapping my arm around his waist and he lays over my shoulders. We walk down the hallway in silence. Every now and then Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Thanks," he says climbing into the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." Smiling at him I close the door and walk around to the drivers side. As I pull out of the parking lot I see him pull down the mirror.

"So, what movie were you thinking about watching?" he asks fixing his hair and closing the mirror.

"I was thinking about Mean Girls, but if you want something else that's fine." I say

"That sound good to me." There's a few minutes of silence after our short conversation.

"Oh, Mercedes, you have to let me style your hair," he says breaking the silence.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ask trying not to sound to offended

"Nothing, I just discovered a new hair style and I wanted to try it out and tonight is the perfect opportunity," he explains as he reaches over and twirls a piece of my hair.

"I told you about playing with my hair while I'm driving," I state swatting his hand away.

"Sorry," he laughs.

"So, what's this new hair style of yours?" I ask with a slight smile on my face.

"I can't tell you! It will ruin the surprise. You're going to have to wait and let me try it if you want to know," he says snidely.

"Fine, but if it looks horrible you're going to fix it. And you're-"

"It will look gorgeous. Trust me," he says sounding over confident,

"Alright I guess I have no reason not to trust you." I tell him. He reaches over and turn on the radio. Lady Gaga's Alejandro comes on and we spend the rest of the drive singing and laughing.

"Ok, my parents don't know you're with me so if the house is a little messy I'm sorry," I tell him as I turn off the radio and pull into my drive way and pull my keys out of the ignition.

"I doubt your house could ever be messy ever since Finn moved in our room has been a mess so I don't think it will be a problem," he say opening his door.

"Well you know my Ma she likes to clean before company comes over but I think it will be okwe like just cleaned the housea few days ago." I tell him as we walk down the driveway. The second we walk into the house we smell my Ma's cooking.

"Hello Dear, you didn't tell us you were bringing company over," I hear my Dad greet us from the living room.

"Hello to you to Dad," he looks up at me from his newspaper. His eyes flicker to Kurt, back to me, them back to his paper.

"Hello Mr. Jones," Kurt says as he follows me into the living room.

"Hello Kurt, Oh Mercedes, your mother wants you opinion on a piece of clothing or something," he tell me not looking up from the paper.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?" Kurt whispers in my ear as we walk into the kitchen.

"What? He loves you. Just relax," I tell him.

"Hey, Ma, Dad told me you wanted to ask me something," I say sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Yes I did. I bought this dress and I….. oh, Hi Kurt I didn't even know you were here I'm sorry. So how are you?" she walks over and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. As he returns the hug he mouths the words help me over her shoulder.

"Ma! Kurt can't breath," I tell her laughing as she pulls away and Kurt is breathing heavily.

"I'm good, but what about this dress you started talking about?" he asks walking back to sit beside me.

"Oh, yes! Well, now that Kurt's here I can get both of your opinions. But, I bought it after work today and I wanted to know what-"

"Ummmm… Mrs. Jones, I think something is burning," Pointing at the stove Kurt and I share a look as my Ma frantically runs over to the oven and pulls whatever is for dinner out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

A/N: This chapter is short. So I may upload the next one tonight. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay I've been busy with school work.

Chapter 3: Kurt's P.O.V

"**Thanks Sweetie, " Mercedes's mom tells me as she turns the oven off.**

"**So, I'm guessing you want to know what we think of the dress you bought." Mercedes says as she gets up to help her mom set the table. As Mercedes passes me with a stack of plates she's giving me a look that's telling me to get up and help. I walk over to the counter and pick up the bowl of salad and bring it into the dinning room.**

"**Yes! That's exactly what I want!" Mrs. Jones tells us excitedly as she walks into the dinning room.**

**Minutes later the table is set and Mrs. Jones goes to get Mr. Jones for dinner. Dinner for the most part is silent. Every now and then Mercedes's parents ask a question but really Mercedes and I have nothing to say about our days.**

**After we are excused form the table Mercedes and I grab the movie **_**Mean Girls **_**and head upstairs to her room to relax.**

**A/N 2: So you can really count this as just a filter chapter I don't; really like it this much. I do like the next chapter much better then this one. Chapter 4 will be up shortly. Please review and if I'm doing something wrong please tell me and if you have any idea of what I could fix please let me know please. It would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ok so I like this chapter much more then the last one and it is longer. SO I hope you enjoy this one if you are reading this.**

**Chapter 4: Mercedes's P.O.V**

I place the DVD on my dresser and walk over and sit on my bed. Kurt walks in and closes the door behind him and walks over to sit beside me.

"So, you wanna watch the movie first or the hair style?" I ask looking at him.

"Hair style if you don't mind," he states more then asks standing up and walking over to the dresser pulling out the chair. I walk over and sit down. He grabs the brush and stands behind the chair. It doesn't take him long to finish. He normally takes up to 5 hours. But, this time it took him a little over 2. I look into the mirror and see that he gave me side bangs and made my hair curly. He is staring at me in the mirror triumphantly.

"Kurt, where did you learn how to do this? I've tried doing this and I've never succeeded," I say standing up and pulling him into a hug.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" he asks jokingly.

"Like it! Kurt, I love it!" I tell him walking back over to my bed.

"Movie time!" he states holding up the DVD. He puts it into the player and presses play. He rejoins me back on the bed and he leans up against the backboard and stretches his legs out. I lay my head down on hid lap and look up at him to make sure it's ok. He smiles down at me and grabs one of my curls and begins to twirl it in between his fingers.

After the movie is over we lay there for a few seconds with him still playing with my hair.

"So, still got those magazines or are you tired?" he asks.

"I'm not tired, and the magazines are in that drawer over there." I lift my head and stretch my arm across him to point at the drawer. He leans over and takes out a stack and places them on the bed next to him. A few minutes go by of us laughing and making jokes about some of the outfits. Felling a set of eyes on me I look up to see Kurt staring at me.

"What's wrong Kurt?" I ask looking back at him.

"Nothing," he shakes his head and looks back down at the magazine.

I reach over and grab my chap sticks off my end table. I take out my cherry flavored one and apply it. I look back over to find Kurt is staring at me more intensely this time.

**A/N: ok I like this one because it shows there friendship and the next chapter I love. Please review and if you think the characters are OOC please tell me so I can try and fix them. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. ( I forgot to mention I made up the jock Jordan. Sorry)**

**A/N: Ok so this is actually the first part of this story I wrote and then I just wrote around it to get the rest of the story. In my opinion from here on the story is better then the last 4 chapters. Hopefully you readers see it that as well. Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 5: Kurt's P.O.V.**

I noticed a while back that she carries a case of five different flavored chap sticks. She applies a different flavor depending on her mood, most of the time it's cherry. She also uses grape, apricot, cotton-candy, and brown sugar. We're sitting on her bed and she pulls out the little white case with all five flavors.

I've never really thought much about her chap sticks but, as she applies her cherry chap stick I can't help but wonder if it really tastes like cherries. I look at the different flavors in the case and ask myself _do all of them taste the way they should?_ Thinking about the chap sticks I feel myself lean towards her.

"Kurt? What are you mmph-" I place my lips on hers before she can finish her sentence. I feel her relax after a few seconds. As she returns the kiss, I can't seem to think about anything except the words the jocks yelled at me. Finally realizing what I'm doing I'm so caught up in the kiss I can't seem to pull away. Instead I push forward and she begins to lean backwards so she's laying on her back. After the need for air is necessary I pull myself away from her so I'm leaning right above her trying to catch my breath. Running my tongue over my lips, I can taste the sweetness of the cherries.

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

Watching his tongue slide across his lips oh, so smoothly is intoxicating. Our eyes lock when I look away from his mouth and up to his face.

"Kurt? What…. Was that about?" I ask trying to regain my breath.

"I wanted to know….if your chap stick really tasted like cherries," he explains. Man if I knew wearing chap stick made him kiss me like that I would carry it around every where.

"Did it?" I ask

"Yup, but the other question that has been bothering me is….. Do all your chap sticks taste like the should?" he asks, leaning closer to my face.

"I don't know. I guess they do. Why?" I ask as he dips his face even closer to mine.

"Just curious," he responds. I can feel his breath on my lips with every word he speaks.

"Want me to find out?" he asks hotly. As he barely runs his lips over mine, I can feel the lump in my throat. Not having control of my feelings right now really sucks right now because we're best friends, and what is happing is wrong. But, it feels so right, so right I can't stop it.

"If you really want to," I say finding my voice again.

"I do," he answers in a breathy voice before he places a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips to get the rest of the cherry chap stick off.

"W..What flavor do you want?" I ask as he pulls away. His face is still close enough so I can feel the warmth of his breath.

"Surprise me," he says sitting up and handing me m case.

"It will be like a game, you pick a flavor and I have to try and guess which one," he continues looking at me with a smoldering grin, well it was smoldering to me. I open the case and look at the five different colored tubes. As I start to apply one of them I look over at him and he is looking at the magazine we had out. Am I really doing this with him? I mean yeah, I like him….. I think, but I'm finally getting kissed by someone. But, he is probably going through a phase again and this is most likely only for tonight. I should stop this before I really get hurt. But oh man, when he kisses me I feel like fireworks shoot off in the background. I close my case and put it on the end table beside my bed.

"Ready?" he asks, turning around and repositioning himself above me.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Leaning over her I can see the nervousness in her face. She begins to squirm as I lean my face closer.

"Relax, I just want to-" I end my sentence as I place my lips on her once again. The feel of her soft lips moving against mine makes all my thoughts go fuzzy. The longer I keep my lips on her, the harder it is to pull away. I bring my hand up to cup her cheek and I begin to kiss her deeply but rough. I lick my lips as I pull away and I like the sweetness of the cherries better than the tanginess of the apricots.

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

He pulls away and licks his lips again.

"Apricot, interesting," he smirks and lays down beside me propping himself up on one elbow. I turn and face him.

"Kurt, what are we doing? This isn't right. We're best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend, and this isn't normal….for you. Cause the Kurt I know if gay. What has gotten into you boy? Why are you all of a sudden all over me?" I ask as I watch his eyes drop.

"I honestly can't answer any of your questions. But, I thought this is what you wanted," he says looking back up at me.

"I do want this Kurt, trust me I want it a lot. But, I also want it to be right. You need to work through your problems because if you keep working through them like this it will end badly for the both of us. I don't want to be hurt again Kurt. So, I think it would be better for both of us if you go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school," I tell him looking away cause I can see the hurt expression in his eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry, you don't deserve this. I'll see you at school," he says getting up off my bed and walking out the door. He closes the door behind him and I hear him walk down the stairs. What did I just do? I just threw away my one chance with him. He was willing to kiss me and I told him no. What the heck?

**A/N: Ok so I hoped you like this chapter and if any of you thought it was weird or they were out of character please tell me. If you have any other concerns please let me know. I would really appreciate it if you who read this would review. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters.**

**A/N: So any of you who read the last chapter I thank you. I'm happy I'm hearing from you who read this story. Sorry if you don't like Kurcedes together but I ship them even though Kurt is G-Gay I don't care. Well enough of my rambling on with the story. **

**Chapter 6: Kurt's P.O.V**

As I'm driving home all I can think about is Mercedes. I just hope Finn's home, I can really use his advice on this. He knows more about this stuff then I do. But, how the heck do I start this conversation, _Hey, Finn I kissed Mercedes_ and _I don't know what to do can you help? _heck no that's sounds so stupid. All well, I'll jut have to wing it. Pulling into the drive way and walking into the house all I can think about once again is Mercedes, kissing her, how soft her lips were. Man what is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to think this way.

Opening the door to mine and Finn's room I see him laying on his back throwing a football into the air.

"Hey, Finn, c..can I talk to you about something?" I ask stuttering a little.

"Umm….., what's it about?" he asks hesitantly as he sits up on his bed.

"Stop worrying its not about a guy," Finn releases a sigh of relief

"It's about Mercedes. I screwed up, I hurt her…again.," I finish sitting down on my bed.

"Dude, what did you do?" he asks.

"I kissed her. More then once and I don't know what to do about it. Like we have kissed on the cheek before but that doesn't really mean anything. But, the way I-"

"Whoa, wait you kissed her!" he interrupts

"Yes, now can I finish this. It's kind of important."

"Yeah, sorry," he nods his head to tell me to continue.

"Anyway, the way kissed her tonight was different, I put emotion into it. Like not just friendly emotion, and then the second time I kissed her I put even more into it. The when she started to kiss back I felt something like electricity shoot all throughout my body. I-"

"What made you want to kiss her in the first place?" he interrupts again, but this time I don't mind as much.

"She put on her cherry chap stick and I wanted to know if it tasted like cherries. Which it did but, and it was so good that once I got a taste of it wanted to have more."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Rachel has this bubble gum chap stick and when I get a taste of that I just can't get enough," he says with a grin on his face, and he just continues to sit there grinning for a minute.

"Finn!" I snap to get his attention.

"Right, sorry, sorry, ummm….. Well, dude it sounds to me that you're acting like a real dude," he says.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically looking at him.

"Not that you're not a dude, but you know Kurt…girls…..you and you are a guy it's just-"

"I get it Finn. You Don't have to explain. It's just I screwed up big time. I'm such an idiot, I don't even know what came over me. The taste of the chap stick, the softness of her lips, the way they moved against mine, I guess I got caught up in the moment. Finn? What do I do? I don't even know how to talk to her tomorrow." After opening up to Finn I am playing with the edge of my blanket trying to think about everything.

"Well, Kurt, I don't have an answer for everything, but with seeing and talking to her the next day, I can help with that. You really just have to act normal and you need to find out if she wants to talk about it and how she feels about the whole situation. Cause the first time I kissed Rachel I was with Quinn. I really did like Rachel but I couldn't be with her because it would have brought down my rep. So, I did the wrong thing and played up on my feelings for her. The day after I kissed her she was mad at me, she said she wasn't, but it was obvious. Rachel knew why I couldn't be with her and I think that's what got her so upset. Cause even though I liked her , I liked being popular better. It was after I knew Quinn was pregnant when I kissed her the second time. She was really angry about that. She came out of the choir room and slapped me across the face. She told me her dreams were bigger than me. I told her the kiss was real, she didn't believe me and she ran away to do the play. I didn't even think about how she would react. I figured she has feelings for me then everything would be fine. But, I was wrong, which is why I'm not going to let you do the same thing. I don't know hoe Mercedes acts about these things but I'm sure you do. You know her better then anyone else Kurt. But, if you do want to try anything with her make sure when you do it, it's real. I'm sure that when you start hanging out with her and talking to her again you'll know what to do," he says laying back down.

"How do you know that?" I ask following his actions and laying down myself.

"Cause after everything calmed down with Rachel I knew I wanted to be with her. I'm-"

"But, that's with you and Rachel. Mercedes and I are different. You and Rachel have been like a cat and mouse. One of you is always casing after the other. Mercedes and I are best friends and I never thought about her this way. Yeah, she had a slight crush on me, but she's over it," I tell him.

"Are you sure she's over it?" he asks placing his hands behind his head.

"I thought she was. She acts like she is. I don't know, she seemed nervous last night. She said she didn't want to be hurt again, so she told me to go home and work through my problems and-"

"What problems?" he interrupts once again. I let a sigh escape my mouth before I answer his question.

"After school today I was confronted by Azimio, Karofsky, and Jordan. They all said crap like normal, they hit me once or twice, said more crap, and I don't know I was hanging out with her tonight and I couldn't get their words out of my head. When I looked at her she has the stupid chap stick and it went from there," I explain everything sitting up because laying down was not possible any more.

"What did they say to you?" he asks sounding angry.

"Every time Karofsky hit me he called me a fa….yeah that. It was normal stuff except for when I told them to leave me alone-"

"What did they say then?" he asks sitting up and sounding a little calmer.

"They said maybe they would leave me alone if I acted normal, and if I got a girlfriend, and started kissing girls. Jordan said maybe I could fins a girl that would want to date a freak like me. Karofsky jumped in and said that the big black chick that's always hanging around me seems willing enough. Then they re-slammed me against the lockers and then Mercedes found me a few minutes later. It shouldn't be effecting me this way, I normally brush it off like nothing happened. I might have acted that way because I thought of a world where I didn't get beat up or picked on because of who I was. I don't know, my head is in a twist and I just…" Finishing the sentence with a sigh I cross my arms over my chest.

"So, you were kind of using her for your own benefit," he points out.

"Yeah. I guess. But, the weird thing is I enjoyed every bit of tonight and I don't know why. She's always been only a best friend to me….until now," I continued.

"Kurt, you're becoming a …. a dude! Alright!" he yells getting excited.

"Not the best time," I look at him with a serious expression.

"Sorry," he apologizes. Crossing my one leg over the other I begin to think more and more trying to get my thoughts in order.

**Mercedes's P.O.V**

Picking up my phone and scrolling through the contacts until I reach the letter T. Finding Tina's name I quickly hit the send button and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" she greets in a bubbly voice.

"I'm a hot mess and I need you to keep a secret for me. I don't even think I'm supposed to tell you but I can't hold this in," I tell her in a panicked voice.

"What's-"

"Kurt and I kissed!" I blurt out.

"WHAT!" I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"But, how? I mean he's gay and you guys are best friends and oh my gosh you kissed!"

"Tina, calm down, I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out here."

"Sorry, but how did it happen? I want to know all the details," she says.

"Ok…., but, I don't know I found him in the hallway after school and we went back to my house and hung put like normal until I put on my chap stick. Then he was looking at me weird and when I went to ask a question he cut me off by kissing me. He didn't pull away until the need for air became urgent. Then he did it again only the second one was more amazing then the first. But, I don't want to be hurt again so I told him to go home. But. Holy crap girl, I don't know. It was really weird because he was like really into it and everything. Girl, I need you to be talking. You're not helping by being silent." I tell her

"Right, sorry. Well, do you still like him?" she responds

"I thought I was over him, but when kisses me all my feelings for him came back. Which is why I have to be careful now because the only other time he was kissing a girl was the thing with Brittany, and look where that went," I point out.

"Very true. It only lasted for about….what two days," she states.

"Yeah, but Tina, I don't know, he kisses really well. It was like fireworks shot off in the background, and he was really hot and what the heck am I saying he's my best friend. I shouldn't-"

"Mercedes! Relax, try not to stress so much. But you really like him don't you?" I imagine the smile on her face as she asks the question.

"I guess, I don't know, and wipe that smile off your face or I'm going to cut you. Man I have to see him tomorrow. Crap how do I face him with thinking about tonight? Man, I hate this crap. Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to calm down and try to get some sleep," I tell her looking at the clock and seeing its 10 o'clock.

"Alright, good-night girl, and try to organize your thoughts before you talk to him.

"Ok, I'll try. Good-night." I hit the end call button and put my phone by the case of chap sticks. I have to find out what happened before I found him by the lockers. Looking at the chap sticks then memories flood my thoughts and I can't get him out of my head as I fall asleep.

**Tina's P.O.V**

Hitting number one on my speed dial I wait for his answer.

"Hello, and why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Shouldn't-"

"Artie, Artie, Artie!" I yell into the phone.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but it's to big to keep to myself," I tell him really fast so I can get to the point.

"What is it? What happened?" he asks sounding worried.

"Mercedes just told me that her and Kurt Kissed multiple times tonight. But, the way she described it, it sounded more like they made out with each other." I tell him still talking really fast.

"Wow, that is big. But, isn't Mercedes going to be mad when she finds out you told me?"

"Oh please, she tells Kurt everything, and she's not going to find out because you're not going to say anything. So, I don't have to worry. Ok, I should really get to sleep. Love you," I tell him just like every other night.

"Love you too. But, how am I supposed to sleep now?" he complains

"I don't know. I'm sorry but, I had to tell someone. Alright, good-night Artie."

"Good-night Tina." I hang up the phone and lay down and try to get some sleep with a giant smile on my face. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

**A/N: Ok so I this is the longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it. And the bubble gum chap stick that Finn mentions I give that idea to my sister. I hope you liked it and I would love to hear from you who read this. If I get enough reviews I'll post the next one I have most of this story written out already it just took me a while to post it. Ok please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters.**

**A/N: I'm so happy you like my story here is the next chapter and if this one isn't as good I'm sorry but I have to play up on the drama of it all for just a little bit. Ok on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Kurt's P.O.V**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm I climb out of bed and head straight for the bathroom. After my shower I get dressed, apply my moisturizer, and fix my hair, then walk back into the room.

"Finn! Get up!" I yell throwing a pillow at him. It hit him but all he does it clutch it to his chest.

"Mmmmm…..Rachel, you make a good pillow…." he mumbles while snuggling deeper into his bed.

"You disgust me," I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs, I'll try to wake him up later. Walking into the kitchen and find my dad making breakfast is weird. He's never up this early normally it's Carole. I don't really mind that it's my dad this time because I actually want to talk to him.

"Hi Dad, umm… can I talk to you?" I take a seat at the table and wait for his response.

"Yeah, sure kiddo, what's on your mind?" he asks placing a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table.

"Umm…. Well you see my friend hurt this girl and he asked me for help because he's not sure what he should say to her... and, I don't know what I should tell him." It would be to weird explaining what really happened to him. I can tell by the look he's giving me that he doesn't believe me.

"Well, in what way did he hurt her? The physical kind, the romantic kind, or did he just say something?" he asks cutting into his pancake.

"The romantic kind," I tell him taking a pancake off the plate.

"Well, tell your friend to apologize for what he did," he says shoving food into his mouth.

"Ok, thanks dad, I better go try to wake Finn up again or else he will be late to school," thinking about how and when I'm going to apologize to Mercedes I get up from the table. Walking down stairs I find that Finn stills has the pillow held to his chest.

"Finn! Wake up! You're going to be late!" I yell at him form the stairs. I walk down the stairs so I'm now fully in the room, seeing movement I look over at him, but all he did was cutch the pillow tighter and roll over.

"Finn! Rachel is-"

"Where?" he yells jumping right out of his bed still holding the pillow. Of course that would get him up. Well I guess Rachel Berry is good for something.

"Come on Finn, you're going to be late. Go eat breakfast after you shower and I'll see you at school," I tell him as he walks into the bathroom. I grab my bag and head upstairs to go to school.

Driving to school seemed to take forever when really it was only like ten minutes. As I walk into the school I head straight for my locker, looking to my right I see Mercedes is at hers. We share a look and sigh at the same time. She looks away from me and closes her locker. She turns away and starts to walk away. As I watch her walk away all I can hear is my fathers words run through my head.

"Mercedes!" I call out chasing after her. When I catch up to her I place my hand in front of her so she can't walk any farther.

"What is it Kurt?" she asks nicely. She turns and faces me and I can see something in her eyes that I've never seen before. I put both my hands up pining her against the lockers.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what?" she interrupts sounding confused.

"You didn't do anything-"

"Look Mercedes, just let me finish. I'm sorry, about last night. I was confused and I shouldn't have done that to you. So, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything I did. I want to keep hanging out with you walking to classes staying over each other's houses. But I also don't want to forget what happened." I tell her not breaking eye contact.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod to give her approval.

"What happened yesterday before I found you?" she asks looking down at the ground then back up at me.

"Nothing." I lie

"Why are you lying to me Kurt?" I can never lie to her so I don't even know why I bothered.

"I don't want to bring you into my problem more then I already have," I tell her.

"Kurt, I'm your best friend, any problem you have I want to help you with it. So, which jock had a death wish?" she jokes. Smiling I bring my hands down but still stand in front of her.

"It wasn't just one it was three. Azimio, Karofsky, and Jordan, all came up to me. Karofsky slammed me against the lockers and I told them to leave me alone. They went on with their normal comments and stuff." I feel her grab my wrist and start to pull me through the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking around the hallways.

"Well, the bell just rang so I thought we would go talk in the choir room instead of class," she tells me.

"We can't skip class! We'll get in trouble and we'll get detention!" I complain as I follow her. She lets go of my wrist and turns around placing her hands on her hips.

"What happened to the bad Kurt? The one that wanted to up his rep. the Kurt that told us to get our _glee __on_ in the library. The one who-"

"That was different, and you know it." I interrupt pointing a finger at her and placing my other hand on my hip.

"Do I?" she questions raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! There was a reason for those actions." I tell her throwing my hands into the air.

"And there's a reason for this." Grabbing my hand again she pulls me the rest of the way to the choir room.

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

Walking into the choir room before him I take a seat and pat the seat next to me. He walks across the room and sits next to me. His hands are in his lap and his eyes are glued to the ground.

"Ok, talk," I demand poking his leg.

"Kurt, I know your story isn't done. Them messing you like normal wouldn't mess with your head like this much. There is more to the story then you're telling me. So, what's the rest?" I asks resting my hand on his forearm.

"After I told them to leave me alone, they told me that maybe they would lay off if I acted more like a guy, or started kissing girls instead of guys, and stuff. Then you came and drove me to your place. When I was with you I couldn't get their words out of my head, and I thought of a world where I didn't get made fun of or beat up and it was great. Then I was with you and I did want to know the chap stick thing but most of the reason was because of what they said," he tells me as he looks at me with glassy eyes.

"Kurt, I hope you know that those stupid jocks only make fun of you because you're different the everybody else. You're one of the few people who show who they really are. Just be yourself from now on and I wont mention anything about last night again. We-"

"Mercedes, it's more complicated then you think. I can't look at you without thinking about what happened," he cuts me off while turning in his chair to face me.

"Dang, was I that good of a kisser?" I joke slapping his thigh playfully. He looks at me with a serious face. He hangs his and laughs after a few seconds.

"Sorry," I laugh.

"But, I do think we should wait to hang out after school for a little bit. Just until this awkward phase passes. Cause I can tell we're both confused by all this. We can still hang out at school. So its not like we're cut off from each other entirely." as I explain this all he does is nod his head agreeing with me.

"That sounds like a good plan," he finally responds.

"Ok, we should at least try and make the last ten minuets of class," he suggests as he slaps his knees and stands up.

"Kurt, you have study hall," I point out standing up with him.

"Yeah, I know but its still a class," he says walking to the door.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper. It's different walking through the hallways next to him and not having our arms linked. I really hope we get this this whole situation settled quickly.

**A/N: So** **hoped you like it. I hope they are a little more in character this chapter, I'm trying my best. Please review and I'll work on the next chapter. Please review I love reading what you guys think of my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update I wanted to get this chapter right. This isn't my favorite chapter but all well here it is chapter 8**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

The rest of the day went by fairly fast. Except for English class where Rachel and Finn were talking and Rachel kept looking over at me funny. Puck was sitting behind them and he was making weird faces at me as well.

I stop at my locker before I go to glee practice. Mercedes walks up to me and stands to the side.

"Hey Kurt, are you ready to go?" she asks placing her books in her bag.

"Yup! Let's go," I say starting to walk down the hallway. When we walk into the choir room everyone stops talking and stares at us. After a few second they all turn away and begin to talk again only this time they're keeping their voices to a whisper.

"What was that about?" I lean over to whisper in Mercedes's ear.

"I have no clue, but it was really weird. Do you think they found out about-"

"No, that's not possible I only told one person," I say cutting her off.

"Yeah, me too. I only told one person as well, but who did you tell?" she asks.

"Finn, what about you?" I ask pointing at her.

"Tina, but I didn't think she would tell anybody!" she says getting nervous.

"Ok, lets just calm down, we don't know what they are talking about. So let's just not think about it," I tell her leaning away from her. I'm trying to focus on what they're saying but there are so many whispers I can't make out what any are saying.

"Hey, Hummel!" Puck yells from behind me. I turn around and face him.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"How did Mama's chocolate taste?" he asks snickering and wiggling his eyebrows. The second I register what he's talking about my eyes shot open and I blink a few times.

"I…I don't know what you mean," I lie clearing my throat. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Mercedes is talking with Rachel, but she doesn't seem that interested. I'm just glad she hasn't realized what Puck just asked me.

"You know exactly what I mean," he says making kissy faces at me.

"No I don't," I quickly turn around in my seat and face the front of the room. I still have my bag on my lap and I pull out my phone and quickly write the words. _You were right… they know!_ and pass the phone to Mercedes. She takes the phone and types something then hands it back.

_Yeah, I know. Rachel just confronted me about it. I didn't really say anything, just that I didn't know what she was talking about and stuff._ I read.

**K: **_So what do we do?_

**M: **_IDK, should we keep telling them that nothing happened?_

**K**_**:**__ It seems kind of pointless since you know now that they all found out they're not going to believe us._

**M:**_ Yeah, I guess. But, how did they all find out we only told two people. I'll just talk to Tina and ask if she told anyone. When I get an answer I'll txt you._

**K: **_Ok, I'll ask Finn as well. _

I close my phone after she reads the last message and put it back in my bag. I hang my bag on the back of my chair and as I do I see Quinn smiling very brightly at me. She nods her head in the direction of Mercedes and smiles even bigger. I scoff and roll my eyes turning around in my chair. Mercedes must have noticed cause she was looking at me when I turned back around. Looking at each other we both inhale deeply and when we exhale we both turn our heads back to look at the front of the class room.

Mr. Shue walks over to the board and writes down two words.

"Love songs," he says pointing back to the board.

"Ok, this is going to be another partner exercise, only this time I put the girls name in a separate hat and the boys in another. The girls are in the pink one and the boys in the blue. Now who wants to go first?" he asks clapping his hands together.

"I will." Mike says walking to the front of the room. He reaches his hand into the pick hat and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Brittany!" he says turning around and smiling at her.

"Ok, Santana, how about you?" Mr. Shue asks holding out the blue hat. She walks to the front and pulls out a slip.

"Matt!" she says happily. She skips back to the seat next to her partner and her boyfriend. every time someone of the opposite gender gets picked Mr. Shue removes that person from the right hat so they can't be picked.

"I'll go Mr. Shue," I call out standing up and walking forward.

"Ok, Kurt," MR Shue glances in-between the hats. I roll my eyes and reach into the pick one. I open the slip of paper and my breaths stops. _Mercedes Jones_ is typed out in big bold letters. Great as if things weren't weird before. Now I have to sing a love song with her.

"Kurt, who'd you pick?" Mr. Shue's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Oh, umm Mercedes," I say walking back over to take my seat. As me and Mercedes share a look we can hear everyone begin to whisper something to one another and by the look in her eyes I can tell she's thinking the same thing as me. Oh…crap!

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap. Why did he have to pick me? Sure any other time I would love to sing with Kurt but not now and not this topic. This can only lead to a disaster.

I don't remember much after I heard Kurt say my name. I come back to my senses by Mr. Shue's voice.

"Ok, these are the partners. You guys have to pick a love song from anything you'd like, but you both have to sing. You're going to perform it in front of everyone here," he tells us. I look up on the board and read the names.

Finn + Rachel

Puck + Quinn

Kurt + Mercedes

Artie + Tina

Matt + Santana

Mike + Brittany

"Think of the song you want to perform and I want you guys to learn it by next week. Good luck!" he says dismissing us.

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when my next update will be but I'll try to make it soon but if it doesn't come out right I'm not posting it. Please tell me what you think and if you have any song suggestions for me please let me know. Review please it will make my day.**


End file.
